<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eggnog, without the vodka please. by Albme94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629206">Eggnog, without the vodka please.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94'>Albme94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(✿´‿`) Christmas (◕‿◕✿) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Aunt may but like i imagined her as the new spideman movies, Christmas Fiction, Christmas fic, Drunk Peter, Eggnog, Established Relationship, M/M, May is also drunk, Silly, Spiked eggnog, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, drunk, i mean you can imagine her as anything but that might be weird lol, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter is celebrating Christmas with Aunt May, Peter told Wade to not spike the eggnog.</p><p> </p><p>:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(✿´‿`) Christmas (◕‿◕✿) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eggnog, without the vodka please.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please tell me you're not searching my room for where I’ve hidden the presents,” Peter shouted into the hallway, the sound stopped abruptly, <em>‘’no~’’</em> Wade stuck his head out the door, Peter rolled his eyes, ‘’they’re not in there <em>anyways,</em> you think I haven’t thought about you just-‘’ he waved his hand dismissively, ‘’-going through my things-‘’ he took a sip of his eggnog, he almost choked as Wade hugged him from behind, <em>‘’aww</em> baby boy, you think about me going through your things~?’’<br/>
<em>‘’N-no—‘’</em> Peter giggled as Wade kissed his neck, ‘’that’s <em>not</em>—‘’ He tried to break free from his boyfriend, ‘’my eggnog—<em>Wade</em>—‘’<br/>
‘’Eggnog? <em>Don’t mind if I do~’’</em><br/>
‘’H-hey!’’<br/>
‘’Oof, <em>weak’’</em> he pouted, Peter took this as a chance to get free, ‘’of course, we’re going to <em>Aunt May</em>, I’m not going there wasted’’ he scoffed, ‘’and <em>neither</em> are you—we’re bring it and <em>do not.’’</em> He grabbed the bottle, ‘’spike it.’’ Peter narrowed his eyes, Wade put his hands up, ''I promise.''<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>~~<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>‘’Aunt May!’’ Peter wrapped his arms around her, Wade whipped his head up, hella gangsta, as he set down the bags, <em>‘’oh come here—‘’</em><br/>
Wade was, <em>not forcibly</em>, dragged into a hug, ‘’hey May—‘’ He gave her a weak pat on the back, it’s not that he <em>didn’t</em> like hugs, he was just used to people avoiding him for how he looked under his mask… <em>Or him in general.</em><br/>
‘’Bring them here’’ she went into the kitchen, Wade followed, Peter looked around the living room and in the hallway at the Christmas decorations... They were... Well she tired, he missed living here, but was grateful for living alone… Well, with Wade.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>~<br/>
<br/>
</strong>After a successful dinner, Wade offered cleaning up, <em>totally</em> not to do that <em>one thing</em> Peter told him not to do…<br/>
<em>‘’Two shots</em> of vodka—‘’ He said as he poured, definitely more than two shots, ‘’hehe’’, this could <strong>only</strong> go good ways.<br/>
‘’Here you two go—‘’ He held up a glass, ‘’cheers to… <em>Christmas.’’</em><br/>
‘’And family’’ May added, ‘’cheers’’ Peter smiled.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>~</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>‘’Aaand</em> Then!’’ Peter slurred, May raised her glass, Wade realised his mistake… ‘’I should’ve gone with <strong>20%</strong> and not <em><strong>60</strong></em>…’’<br/>
<em>‘’—Whoa—‘’</em> Peter caught himself, almost falling down from the chair he stood on, ‘’<strong>ok</strong>’’ Wade got up, <em>‘’let’s go—‘’</em><br/>
‘’Waaait <em>noo—‘’</em><br/>
‘’You two—‘’ May blinked slowly, ‘’could stay here—‘’ she smiled, ‘’I promise to wear <em>earplugs.''</em><br/>
‘’<strong>Aunt May!</strong>’’ Peter’s face flushed bright red like a tomato, ‘’we’re—<strong>we’re leaving</strong>,<em> thank you—‘’<br/>
</em><strong>~</strong><br/>
Wade dragged his so <em>beyond</em> wasted boyfriend back home, which was a tad bit difficult…<br/>
‘’You <em>can’t</em> do that, Peter’’ Wade sighed, after the <em>billionth</em> time he peeled his boyfriend off a street wall, ‘’you’re <strong>not</strong> spider-man, <em><strong>remember?</strong>’’</em><br/>
‘’Yeah, <em>yeah!</em> But I am’’<br/>
He picked him up bridal style and tried to hurry back home as fast as he could.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong>~~</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Just <em>how</em> much eggnog have you had?” Wade set him down into the sofa, he smelled like an <em>entire bottle</em> of vodka, or if he had fallen into a pool of it…<br/>
‘’Maybe, just, a… a lot’’ he slurred and giggled, ‘’<strong>you</strong>—you said, I said—<strong>do not</strong>!’’ He pointed his finger at Wade’s chest, ‘’spike the eggnog!’’<br/>
Oops, busted.<br/>
<em>‘’And you! Did!’’</em><br/>
‘’Well, I didn’t know you’d drink the <strong>entire,</strong> or my mistake, <em>half</em> of it’’ he snorted.<br/>
‘’Yeah yeah, bring me to bed’’<br/>
Wade picked him up again and bridal styled him, laying him down, <em>‘’nooo,</em> stay here’’<br/>
‘’I’m just taking off my clothes-’’<br/>
‘’Nooo-‘’<br/>
Wade laid down,<em> in jeans,</em> next to his, so so drunk, boyfriend, listening to Peter rambling about Christmas and the day, as if he wasn’t there with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Merry Christmas.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)<br/>Hope you liked it &lt;3</p><p>yes a lot of ~ :3<br/>they have a meaning ok, it's on my profile xD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>